Vergessen
by Linguna
Summary: ...Niemand würde wissen, dass sie hier stand, betend, vor den Gesichtern namenloser Menschen, deren Erinnerung an ihre Persönlichkeit genauso schnell verblassen würde, wie die Farbe auf den Photos. ...


Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins. Können's gern behalten. Kohle mach' ich auch keine mit.

Seltsam im Nebel zu wandern.

Leben ist einsam sein.

Kein Mensch kennt den andern,

Jeder ist allein.

(H.Hesse)

**Vergessen**

Schritte auf Metall.

Keine Fußspuren im Sand. Niemand würde wissen, dass sie hier ging. Wenn der Schall verhallt war und der Luftsog ihrer Bewegung sich gelegt hatte. Niemand würde wissen, dass sie hier stand, betend, vor den Gesichtern namenloser Menschen, deren Erinnerung an ihre Persönlichkeit genauso schnell verblassen würde, wie die Farbe auf den Photos. Photos, auf denen sie lachend, albernd, weinend, glücklich, arbeitend, ernst und manchmal auch traurig herabschauten. Frauen und Kinder, Mütter mit ihren Babys, Schulkinder, stolze Väter, Großeltern, Brüder und Schwestern. Alle geliebt und keiner vergessen.

Bis jetzt. Noch hatten ihre Seelen Menschen, die sich an sie erinnerten. Ihre Gedanken am Leben erhielten und ihr spärliches Erbe antraten. Noch kamen sie, die Frauen, die Mütter, und deren Kinder, die Väter, die eben noch die Schultüten gehalten hatten, die Brüder und die Schwestern.

Sie erinnerten sich, erinnerten sich an Tage, an denen sie lachend, albernd, weinend, glücklich, arbeitend, ernst und manchmal auch traurig mit ihnen vor der Kamera standen.

Erinnerten sich an ihr Lachen, dass schallend, oder zurückhalten, sich in ihr Herz gebrannt hatte. An ihre Stimmen, die sie jeden Morgen geweckt hatten. Den Duft ihrer Körper, wenn sie eng aneinandergeschmiegt aufwachten. Den Zorn in ihren Augen, aber auch das Strahlen. An die ersten Schritte des Sohnes, und den ersten verlorenen Zahn. An Abende gemeinsam, mit Ambrosia und Tirad. An die Liebe und daran geliebt zu werden. An Enttäuschung und Hoffnung.

Noch. Noch kamen sie und erinnerten sich.

Wie lange würde es dauern, bis auch sie nur ein Bild an dieser Wand war?

Zaghaft berührte sie eines der Photos. Im Zwielicht der fahlen Lichter lachte eine Frau mittleren Alters, mit langen braunen Haaren auf sie herab. Sie spürte die Kälte, die durch das dünne Papier von den eisernen Wänden ausstrahlte. Keine Wärme, kein Leben. Wer sich wohl an sie erinnerte? Ihr Mann, der den Holocaust überlebt hatte? Ihre Kinder? Oder vielleicht ihre Schwester? Wer weiß es.

Wer würde sich an sie erinnern, erinnern wollen?

Zögernd zog sie ein Photo aus einer Hosentasche ihres Pilotenanzugs. Sanft fuhr sie mit ihren Fingerspitzen die acht Ecken nach und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Wasser wabberte in ihren Augenwinkeln, gefährlich drall. Bald würde eine Träne entrinnen, sich langsam ihren Weg bahnen, würde aus müden Augen, über dunkle Ringe auf eine fahle Wange wandern, während ihre salzige Spur, kalt auf der Haut verdunsten würde.

Das Bild zeigte sie in den starken Armen eines vor Liebe strahlenden Mannes, daneben ein weiterer Mann, der den Helm eines Piloten hielt.

Das Photo hatte eine tiefe Rille, die zwischen dem Paar und dem daneben stehenden Mann verlief, an der das Bild gefaltet worden war. Klebestreifen hielten es an den schadhaften Kanten zusammen. Es war abgegriffen, an manchen Stellen vergilbt. Man konnte nur ahnen, wo diese Bild schon überall gehangen war.

Sie würde ihn nie vergessen. Sie würde sich immer an ihn erinnern.

Das Bild in der einen Hand haltend, fing sie an, an dem Silberring zu spielen, den sie am Daumen trug. Ihr Blick starr auf das Photo gerichtet.

Damals war sie glücklich gewesen, ihr Leben schien sorglos und war voller Perspektiven. Sie liebte und sie wurde geliebt.

Und jetzt. Jetzt ist diese Liebe tot. Schon lange tot Aber hatte sie mit dieser Liebe auch die Hoffnung verloren?

Gedankenabwesend streiften ihre Fingerspitzen über das Gesicht des Mannes, der sie in den Armen hielt. Er starb ihretwegen. Nicht aus Hass oder Vergeltung. Nein, aus Liebe. Ihre Liebe tötete ihn. Natürlich schickte sie ihn nicht in den Tod - sie liebte ihn, sie hätte so was nie von ihm verlangt. Dennoch, ihre Liebe machte sie schwach. Zu schwach um konsequent zu sein, zu schwach um ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Und er büsste mit seinem Leben – ihretwegen.

Sie schluckte, versuchte den modrigen Geschmack im Mund, der ihr bei diesen Gedanken kam, die trockene Kehle hinterzuwürgen. Es funktionierte nicht. Der faule, ölige Geschmack der Schuld blieb, und würde immer bleiben. Sie wusste es. Sie wusste, erst wenn sie selbst ein namenloses, verblassendes Gesicht an dieser Wand war, an das sich mit der Zeit niemand mehr erinnern würde, dann würde diese Schuld in Vergessenheit geraten. Erst dann würde ihre Liebe niemanden mehr in Gefahr bringen.

Ihr Blick wanderte zu dem anderen Mann. Fast zärtlich glitten ihre Finger über seine Figur, verharrten kurz an seinem Gesicht, bevor sie erneut über das Abbild des Mannes wanderten. Niemand würde mehr ihretwegen sterben. Niemand würde mehr ihre Liebe büssen müssen.

Sie riss das Photo entlang der Rille entzwei. Wieder schluckte sie, und wieder blieb der schale Nachgeschmack. Es gab keine Hoffnung mehr. Zumindest nicht für sie.

Sie betrachtete die zwei Hälften in ihren Händen.

Eine zweite Träne taumelte aus ihrem Augenwinkel, ihre Wange hinab und landete schließlich fast lautlos auf dem Abbild des Mannes, der entschlossen seinen Helm unterm Arm hielt. Er würde bleiben. Leben.

Mit zitternden Fingern befestigte sie eine Hälfte des Bildes an der Wand. Langsam strich ihre Hand ein letztes Mal über das Bild.

Der Alarm ertönte. Die Cylonen hatten sie gefunden. Wieder.

Ihre Miene verdunkelte sich. Sie blinzelte die Tränen weg, atmete tief durch.

Noch einmal sah sie auf die andere Hälfte des Photos in ihrer Hand, öffnete die linke Brusttasche ihres Anzugs und verstaute es.

Noch einmal betrachtete sie das Photo an der Wand, drehte sich um und lief schnellen Schrittes den Gang entlang.

Zurück blieb sie, in den Armen des Mannes, den sie liebte. In den Armen des Mannes, der sie liebte. Glücklich strahlend vor Liebe. Zuversicht und Hoffnung standen ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Die Farbe hatte schon zu verblassen angefangen, die Ränder des Bildes waren rissig und eine Seite war abgerissen und ausgefranst. Das Bild fiel nicht auf. Es reihte sich vielmehr ein in dem Mosaik aus Leben und Erinnerungen. Es hing neben einem alten Mann, der lachend einen Säugling hoch hielt und einer Frau, die ernst drein blickte und stolz ihre Uniform trug. Es war Teil dieser Sammlung an Gefühlen und Vergessen.

Auch sie würde bald vergessen sein.

Sie kam nie wieder.

Fin


End file.
